Sanru Ichiba
Sanru was a roaming mage before he joined Koma Inu. Before joining he passed through a few places and was escaping from a mad scientist. Appearance and Personality During his young age and his stay with a small adventurer guild name the "5 Soaring star" and during that time, he wore a white hoodie and long grey coloured leggings. He was always very cheerful and would always play pranks on his other 4 teammates in his previous guild but all changed after the meeting of a certain scientist. After the death of his guild, Sanru changed his clothing style to a black coat with white edges, and wears a red neck scarf or tie. His attitude has grimmer and has became more inclosed to himself during this time. He often hides in the shadow to try not to make contact with a lot of people. In 798, Hiro had brighten up and joined a build known as Koma Inu. He still continues to wear his black coat but now he has made a few friends from the guild and is not afraid anymore. History Sanru Ichiba lived with his dragon parent, Dragnos, and his two step siblings, Hope and Dream. His foster father passed on on x791 and his siblings disappeared the year after that. He was at least manage to learn Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic before his father passed on. During x797, he bumped into a cloaked stranger during his travel in Clover town. The strange kept following Sanru till he confronted the cloaked stranger. The mysterious person hiding under the cloak was a female scientist and was after his unique ability to shield himself from magical damage by a percentage. During x798, Sanru had suffered a lot and finally called a wizards guild to help him. The team, Winter Summons, and the guild master of Koma Inu, Samarra Inari, was able to get the scientist off of Sanru Ichiba. He then later on joins Koma Inu. Talents and Skills:- Physical Strengths :- Sanru has a achieved incredible strength from training with Dragnos. He has improved his already impressive physical strength drastically and now able to break some hard ores or metals with his brute force. His speed and endurance has both increased steadily, thus he know is able to move fluently and having extremely high defense capabilities to soak up damage. Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic :- Sanru has skillfully used Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic every since he was very young. He has trained extremely hard and has focused his abilities on mostly brute force attacks. Although he focuses on mostly brute force attacks, Sanru has also managed to learned some range and precision spells during his travels. * Claw of the Diamond Dragon ':- Sanru covers his hand with diamonds and then forms a jagged claw. He then swings his arm to his opponent and strikes hit with brute force. The jagged parts can break off and burrow into his opponents flesh dealing internal damage but this only last for 1 or 2 seconds as the structural bonds between the diamonds slowly decay and disintegrate. If Sanru misses his attack, he instantly tries to flail his arm back at his opponent to deal some damage before repositioning to attack or defend himself again. This ability is proportional to the users strength, so if Sanru hits harder the diamond's density becomes greater. * '''Roar of the Diamond Dragon ':- Energy is stored in a ball in front of Sanru, then he releases it a straight line. While casting this ability, Sanru cannot change the direction of the beam but can immediately stop if he needs to. Sanru can store the energy for a short period of time, if he charges his energy till max, he can release it twice as powerful as the original. It can also deal 3 times the power if taken enough time and energy. The after effect of the attack can leave diamond bursting out of the ground in a large radius where it had targeted. If the surrounding has enough sulphur, the diamond cluster can exploded into shards and hit anyone in the surrounding. * 'Tail Slam of the Diamond Dragon ':- Sanru slams into the ground with his arms, breaking the earth around him and leaving large cracks on the ground. From the cracks, with a short delay, will glow bright blinding the everyone except Sanru momentarily then followed up by large chunks on diamonds bursting out of the cracks with immense force piercing anyone it. If the attack was strike from the air to the ground, the time delay between the strike and the blinding light would be shorten or even be immediate effect. Another varient of this ability, which Sanru cannot use, is "'''Diamond Dragon's Incarnation". * Screeching Roar of the Diamond Dragon ':- The damage from this roar is so great it can break through a few inches thick of stainless steel with ease. Sanru is able to stir up the wind speed in the air with diamond dust in the air. Slowly wind energy is produced and is able to be considered as a category 3 or 4 Hurricane. He then fixates the two hurricanes and uses "'Roar of the Diamond Dragon" and fires it at his opponent. Unlike the ability "Roar of the Diamond Dragon", this ability is abit more mobile, it can change the direction of the attack, during the attack and the cast. There was once, that Sanru was able to obtain the wind speed of a category 5 Hurricane, it had almost destroyed a large chunk of the side of a mountain. * Carbon Eater ':- Since diamonds are made out of carbon, Dragnos has taught Sanru the ability devour anything that has carbon content in it and form it into diamonds for a energy supply. Thus this ensures Sanru doesn't need to have diamonds to regain his energy, he can get ample supply from the air, graphite and others. This doesn't give Sanru much energy because breaking up these compounds or elements might take some or more energy, and the output would mostly be more. Graphite is the 2nd highest yield, after diamond, of energy stored and is the best resource of energy Sanru has. Graphite only supplies less than an sixth of the energy in diamond (after reduction of energy used form diamond out of it). * '''Diamond Dragon Skin ':- Like his dragon parent, Sanru has a coat made out of diamonds on or infused onto his skin. This benefits him in many ways as diamonds are known to be unreactive to most things. ** 'Pure Density ':- Pure density increases Sanru's defence from top to bottom, with the diamond's strong structure close to nothing can break it. Even though this has hightened his defence there is a great flaw, which is that precise strikes on the armour at certain points will break the defence with easy. This is because how a diamond's structure is, so there will be 4 areas where the opponent or the enemy is able to break through it. ** '''Un-reactive Armour ''':- With a layer of diamond infused into his skin and becomes resistance to some other elements. *** High Resistance towards :- Electricity and Acid (poison and venom counts) *** Resistant towards :- Fire *** Immune to :- Unknown *** Theories :- Might be immune to Magic Barrier Particles Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:- * '''Ancient Dragon Hide:- Sanru has learnt to increase his spell resistance over the course of battle with the help of his dragon parent, Dragnos, it is also the ability which the scientist wants to exploit. This ability is fuelled by the fighting spirit of the user and covers the user in layers spell resistance every so often, the layers can come off really easily by any sort of magic. Each layer provides 7% more resistance per layer. Note that rapid fire spells are the best way to remove the layers in order to remove the resistance. Dual Dragon Slayer Magic:- * Ancient Manipulator (A.M.F):- Dragnos has thought Sanru a trick to boost his Dual Dragon Slayer Magic abilities but it requires him to eat certain type of material and having a lot of determination or courage but there are some scenarios that the ability does not need a material. This is actually not consider a secret art ability, it was named a secret art ability for his dead dragon parent. ** Shiva's Guard:- Shiva's Guard or an upgraded Ice Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic, is boosted by eating Hadoka Ice which is close to unbreakable but edible. In addition to this, Sanru also drains a large portion of his energy and continue draining as time goes on. This boost Sanru base defence by a long shot but decreases his attack slightly. He now gains the ability to use ice to fight, his fighting style has change due to the new mechanic he gains and the new abilities he has. ** Dream Weaver:- Dream weaver is basically another form of Shadow Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic '''and this ability does not actually need any material to activate. The ability boosts most of Sanru's stats, increasing all attack power, defence and many more. His fighting style can change according on his fighting position as he either needs to fight offensive, defensive or wisely. He is also able to create shadow remnants and can use them as a way to fast travel or use them offensively to dish out some attacks using the remnants own replenish-able Eternano. ** '''Ray of Hope:- Ray of Hope is another form of Light Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic. The ability has boosted his attack power and agility exponentially, it has also improved Sanru's vision greatly and now able to see through darkness itself. This also has the same ability as Dream Weaver, essentially allowing Sanru to create light remnants instead of dark remnants. The remnants holds a regenerates significant amount of Ethernanos for spell spamming but does not dish out as much damage as a dark remnant would offer. ** Wild Charge:- Wild charge is an upgraded form of '''Lightning Diamond Dragon Slayer '''and it cannot be maintained very long. Sanru is actually unable to conjure, direct or conduct eletricity but instead he is able to reflect and redirect them. Usually using this ability causes massive storms so it actually viable to have when your only able to reflect or redirect electricity. Sanru needs to consume a sizeable about of electricity to trigger the ability. Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Wizard Category:Legal Guild Member